Lightning Dust/Gallery
Wonderbolts Academy Pegasi talking S3E07.png|Lighting Dust prepped for attention as Rainbow Dash. Pegasi stands straight S3E07.png Pegasi 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire moves to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire talking to Lightning Dust S3E07.png Spitfire 'Bet you couldn't fly past the first flagpole without getting winded' S3E07.png Spitfire and Lightning Dust S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning 'Try me, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'What's that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Let me show you what I've got, ma'am' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You want a chance to prove yourself, huh' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Well then, now's your chance' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Give me five hundred laps!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'All of you! ' S3E07.png Pegasi ready to fly S3E07.png The pegasi flies S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust flying S3E07.png The pegasi flying S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning catches up with Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flies past Cloudchaser S3E07.png Rainbow competing with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You're on!' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 2 S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 3 S3E07.png Rainbow Dash racing S3 ep. 7.png|need for speed Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 4 S3E07.png Lightning ahead of Rainbow S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying fast 5 S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow stops S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning smiles S3E07.png Spitfire 'Not bad' S3E07.png Spitfire 'for a couple of newbies' S3E07.png Lightning tells Rainbow her name S3E07.png Rainbow Dash raises her wing S3E07.png Rainbow tells Lightning her name S3E07.png Lightning 'Wanna grab some grub in the mess hall' S3E07.png Spitfire beginning to talk about precision flying S3E7.png Lightning Dust, Raindrops and Cloudchaser listening to Spitfire S3E7.png Lightning Dust standing proud S3 ep. 7.PNG Rainbow and Lightning Dust confident S3E7.png Wonderbolt Trainees looking at the Dizzitron S3E7.png Spitfire asking who's first to go on the Dizzitron S3E7.png Rainbow and Lightning Dust put their hooves up S3E7.png Rainbow thinks Spitfire meant her S3E7.png Spitfire telling pink pegasus to go first S3E7.png Pink pegasus 'Me?' S3E7.png Spitfire shouts at the pink Pegasus S3E07.png Spitfire asks if she's ready S3E07.png Pink Pegasus being dragged away S3E7.png|For some odd reason Lightning Dust looks pretty happy while her colleague is being dragged back to line. Rainbow and Lightning putting their hooves up S3E07.png Lightning Dust aw man S3E7.png|Aw man I wanted a go. Rainbow 'Yes ma'am!' S3E07.png Spitfire 'Okay, go!' S3E07.png Rainbow flying down S3E07.png Rainbow 'I make everything look easy' S3E07.png Pegasi hears Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning 'can you put the Dizzitron at maximum speed' S3E07.png Lightning 'I wanna push my limits' S3E07.png Spitfire 'You sure about that' S3E07.png Lightning 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Lightning Dust on the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning being launched away S3E07.png Lightning being flown away in a circular motion S3E07.png Lightning Dust flying from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Rocketing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning Dust landing from the Dizzitron S3 ep. 7.PNG Lightning heading towards the ground S3E07.png Lightning flying fast S3E07.png Lightning flying past Spitfire S3E07.png Lightning moves back to her position S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow doing a hoofbump S3E07.png Lightning hears Spitfire S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning sees Raindrops S3E07.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust dang! S3E7.png|Dang! That's gotta hurt. Rainbow 'No pony even came close to six seconds' S3E07.png Lightning 'They should make us Wonderbolts right now' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Yeah they should' S3E07.png Talking to RD S3 ep. 7.PNG Rainbow Dash hoof bump S3E7.png|*Hoof bump* Rainbow Dash & partner S3E7.png|Lightning Dust with her wingpony. Rainbow Dash forced smile S3E7.png|Overall Lightning Dust is pleased. Spitfire 'Today you will all be participating in a flag hunt' S3E07.png A pony holds up the blue team flag S3E07.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust looking determined S3E7.png Lightning Dust and Rainbow Dash determined and about to put goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash putting her goggles on S3E7.png Spitfire 'Do you understand' S3E07.png Trainees 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png Lightning 'Ready to rock and roll' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Ready' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning flying around the bend S3E07.png Lightning flying up S3E07.png Lightning flying down S3E07.png Lightning keeping an eye out for flags S3E7.PNG Lightning flying back up S3E07.png Rainbow keeps up with Lightning S3E07.png Lightning 'You spotted any flags yet' S3E07.png Rainbow 'Not yet' S3E07.png Lightning 'Good eyes!' S3E07.png Rainbow and Lightning zooming after the flag.PNG Lightning and Rainbow flying after the flag S3E7.PNG Rainbow 'It doesn't look like' S3E07.png Determined Lightning S3E07.png Lightning going down S3E07.png S3E07 found the first flag.png Lightning ready to fly again S3E07.png Lightning Dust you're fine S3E7.png|"You're fine." Says the one who didn't hurt her wing. Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust getting ready to take off S3E7.png Lightning Dust winking to Rainbow Dash S3E7.png|''Wink''. Rainbow Dash not a good sign S3E7.png|Fails to notice Rainbow's worried face. Lightning Dust retrieving the flag S3E7.PNG Lightning Dust with the flag S3E7.PNG Rainbow and Lightning coming to Spitfire S3E7.PNG Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust putting goggles on S3E7.png Rainbow Dash and Lightning Dust about to take off S3E7.png Rainbow Dash sees crash S3E7.png|Doesn't seem to notice a crash down there. Lightning Dust indifferent S3E7.png|Indifferent about her colleague's predicament. Lightning Dust unsubtle expression S3E7.png|Sort of reminds me of Sweetie Belle's diabolic face. Lightning Dust dodging clouds S3E7.png|Avoiding clouds like a pro. Lightning Dust brakes S3E7.png|Hit the brakes. Lightning Dust not so pleased S3E7.png|Not so pleased. Lightning Dust can't get around S3E7.png|"I can't get around them!" Rainbow Dash doesn't matter S3E7.png|What!? Rainbow Dash can still fly S3E7.png|If you say so. Rainbow and Lightning going through the cloud ring S3E07.png Lightning and Rainbow going through the rainclouds S3E07.png Rainbow Dash hearing woes S3E7.png|"What are they, a couple of snails!?" S3E07_-_Final_Segment_Approaching.png Lightning Dust our chance S3E7.png|"Now's our chance to pass these slowpokes!" S3E07_-_Mid-Air_Incursion.png S3E07_-_Thatch_Weaving.png S3E07_-_Final_Approach.png Rainbow Dash & Lightning Dust creating drag S3E7.png|Creating drag to slow her decent. S3E07_-_Landing_Finish.png Rainbow Dash we're here S3E7.png|I'm here. Spitfire points at Rainbow and Lightning S3E07.png Rainbow Dash little guilt S3E7.png|Can't tell if she's looking at Rainbow Dash. S3E07_-_You're_Dismissed_to_the_Mess_Hall.png Spitfire 'Why don't you two go hit the mess hall early' S3E07.png S3E07_-_Animation_Error_RD_Upper_Mane.png Lightning Dust 'Yes ma'am' S3E07.png S3E07_-_RD_Salutes_Spitfire.png Rainbow 'Thank you ma'am' S3E07.png Rainbow 'maybe we don't cut the other teams' S3E07.png Lightning 'you snooze, you lose!' S3E07.png Rainbow seeing Lightning flying in circular motion S3E07.png Lightning 'recover from a spin-out' S3E07.png Lightning 'it's not our fault we're so much better than those other guys!' S3E07.png Lightning 'Not every pony is destined to become a Wonderbolt' S3E07.png Lightning 'Only the best of the best' S3E07.png Lightning 'Course I'm right!' S3E07.png Lightning opens door with her legs S3E07.png Lightning 'Now let's go fuel up!' S3E07.png S3E07_-_Got_an_Idea.PNG S3E07_-_What_You_Say.PNG Rainbow Dash looking at competition S3E7.png|Yeah Rainbow look at our competition. Lightning Dust starting to lose control of the tornado S3E7.PNG Lightning Dust losing control S3E7.png|Losing control. S3E7 Going to fail.PNG S3E7 Can't make it.PNG LD loses control of the twister S3E7.png S3E07_-_Awesome_Performance_there_RD.PNG S3E07_-_Disapproval_of_Lightning_Dust.PNG S3E07_-_You_put_my_friends_in_danger_you_Nitwit.PNG Lightning Dust yeah S3E7.png|"Yeah." S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_says_'Big_Deal'.PNG Lightning Dust right S3E7.png|"But they weren't, right." S3E07_-_At_least_the_clouds_are_all_gone.PNG Lightning Dust with our tornado S3E7.png|"With that tornado." S3E07_-_Lightning_thinks_that_everything_is_alright.PNG S3E07_-_We_did_great_out_there_right.PNG S3E07_-_RD_is_NOT_COOL_with_you.PNG S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_1.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_2.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_3.png S3E07_-_RD_Condemns_Lightning_4.PNG Lightning Dust surprised eyes S3E7.png|Kinda like this facial expression. S3E07_-_Lightning_Dust_the_wiseacre.png|And, your point is? Lightning Dust adorable shot S3E7.png|An adorable shot of Lightning Dust. S3E07_-_RD_trys_Reasoning_1.png S3E07_-_RD_trys_Reasoning_2.png S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_1.png Lightning Dust after all S3E7.png|"After all!" S3E07_-_Counter-Argument_2.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_1.png S3E07_-_Bring_Forth_the_Offender_2.png Spitfire Final Scene 1.png Spitfire Final Scene 2.png Lightning Dust shocked reaction S3E7.png|Shocked! Spitfire Final Scene 3.png|You're dismissed! Tornado Bolt waves goodbye S3E7.png|Good-bye. I'll never see you again, Rainbow Dash. Boo hoo hoo! ;( S3E07_-_What_Now_for_Lightning_Dust.png Category:Character gallery pages